


Some Apples Are Sweet. Some Apples Are Sour.

by Ottermidnight



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Bad Apple, Good Apple, M/M, Rotten Apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are many kinds of apples.<br/>Some apples are sweet.<br/>Some apples are sour.<br/>But there is only one kind of the good apple and the one you got here is not that kind of apple, Bill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Apples Are Sweet. Some Apples Are Sour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed TTSS fanfic.  
> It's short so I wrote it in one go.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *Warning: English is not my first language.*

Bill was reading the Sunday paper when Jim walked out from the kitchen to him. In Jim's right hand held a pale green apple.

"This apple..." Jim began and paused. He waited patiently until Bill looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes, Jim?" Finally, he got full attention from Bill. 

"Where did you get it from?" Jim asked with a pointed look at the fruit in his hand.

"From my comrade." Bill answered half-heartedly and shifted his eyes back on the newspaper he was reading before. 

"It's not a good apple." Said Jim. His voice was flat and cold.

"How can you tell it's not good? You haven't tasted it yet." Bill spoke without looking away from lines of inky letters. He sounded like he was annoyed with this conversation.

"It is rotten with mold! You didn't see it?" Said Jim

"Eating this kind of apples will kill you." Jim warned. 

"What a pity. I thought it was a good apple. I even wanted to share it with you." Sighed Bill. He looked sad.

"There are many kinds of apples. Some apples are sweet. Some apples are sour. But there is only one kind of the good apple and the one you got here is not that kind of apple."

"I've to get rid of this apple. I don't want you to eat it." Jim turned his heels and about to walk to the kitchen to throw the rotten green apple into the bin then he heard Bill trying to say something to him.

"I know you meant well, Jim."

"I know."

"But...It's too late."

"I've already eaten one..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
